battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bermuda (Into the Future)
Bermuda is the 45th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Brazil. The previous stage is NASA. Battlefield Chapter 1 The stage will begin with simple peons that aren't very powerful at all, you have plenty of time to save for max cash. When the base is struck, Ursamajor will spawn in as a boss, followed by a Hyppoh and a great amount of Helmut Krabbes. From this point on, Jackie Pengs will also begin to spawn in intervals. The Helmut Krabbes will continue to spawn at a slower rate until the stage is completed. Chapter 2 Stage flow is the same as Chapter 1, with Helmut, Hyppoh and Ursamajor buffed to 250% strength magnification. Chapter 3 Mostly the same again, except a 100% strength Calamary spawns alongside Ursamajor with the boss wave. Other major threats are at 600% strength. You still have plenty of time to save up Worker Cat stages with peon flow. Strategy Chapter 1 & 2 Use the peons wisely, as they will stop spawning after a while. Save up as much as you can by stalling with Wall/Erasers, and try to stack as many Macho Legs (Not required, but the Strong trait helps) and Dragons as possible. Send out C. Bahamut as soon as you can, since the damage will help with dealing with the Ursamajor's incredible backup. Continue spamming meatshields, Dragons, and Bahamut whenever you can. Assuming you have decent EoC treasures and a 100% Anti-Alien crystal, the battle shouldn't take that long. Chapter 3 ''' The only difference here is that Calamary is here to '''reduce your cats' power by 90% for 5 seconds. She also attacks every 2 seconds so with 50% chance, you'll almost always be weakened. Having 5x 100% anti-alien treasures is highly recommended and almost mandatory if you're no-Gacha. Because of this, Weaken Immune cats are a great option. The obvious MVP here is Cyborg Cat (Paris Cat's true form) which you should be able to get by now if you've received it from the Gacha rolls. Catellite is another extremely useful option with strong vs aliens as a bonus. Only their true forms have immune to weaken effects and will greatly increase your chances of beating this map without feeling frustrated or like you need to use catfood do-overs. Megaphrodite will trivialize the stage if you happen to have her as she outranges Calamary and deals massive damage to aliens. At least 3 meatshields are required for this stage(i also used Cameraman Cat) in order to keep Ursamajor from advancing and killing your back line. Use Crazed Cat if you have it to always have a cheap unit up front to deal with the bears progress. Of course any long range weaken effects or alien freeze effects here are going to be useful, 600% ursamajor hits way too hard when he gets below 50% health. Kachiyama Fire Squad gets a special mention here with its 100% chance for 50% weaken at 460 range for ~5 sec(on a 7.75s attack rotation that makes a 60% uptime). This will help to protect your dps from getting one-shot by the very scary bear when he hits 50% hp, as he shares a range of 350 with your Cyborgs. This battle is just going to be time consuming if you can stack your heavies/ubers well enough and lean on the weaken immune Cyborg/Catellite, all while keeping up on the meatshielding so Ursa doesn't push up. Ravagore's lineup: Crazed Cat(1 lol), Eraser Cat(30), Catellite(31), Cameraman Cat(31), Cyborg Cat(34), Kachiyama Fire Squad(17) Dragon King Vars(29), Volta(26), C. Bahamut(30) and B.C.S. Lionheart(25). Not a crazy perfect lineup of Ubers but Volta and Kachiyama do serious work in this stage and if rotated carefully can ensure that Ursa is either frozen OR weakened at all times, until you get to your second Volta and can try to perma-freeze. You can probably do this without ubers, you'll just be pressing way more buttons, will want sniper cat and will need to use the weaker Macho Leg Cat and The Flying Cat, which will be time consuming. Zombie outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge and Zroco appear as zombie peons. Zomboe, Helmut Krabbe and Cadaver Bear appear as major threats. The major threats appear with a Boss wave when the base reaches 99% health. Battleground Just one Zroco and one Zoge run to the base early but Zroco has good dps so don't let him go uncontested. As soon as you hit the enemy base you get a trio of enemies; Zomboe, Helmut Krabbe and Cadaver Bear all spawn at the same time along with a horde of other zombie peons to protect them. Once each major threat dies there are no respawns, only additional peons to fight. Strategy You get very few peons early on and allowing them to burrow means you have even less time to save up. Sending out a single Eraser Cat or Gato Amigo are the way to stall as long as possible. Have your heavy hitter Zombie Killers ready to summon after the boss wave. Try to get Cadaver Bear to burrow early so he doesn't get past all of your units, Giraffe Cat is perfect for this job. Helmut Krabbe and Zomboe are not real threats here, but they do get in the way of your units hitting the Bear if you wait long enough for them to catch up to him. As always, 4 cheap meatshields and Zombie heavy hitters are going to help very much in this stage. Anything that outranges Cadaver Bear's 360 range attacks is a plus, like Dragon Cat or Crazed Bahamut. Awakened Bahamut is lucky to get a single hit on Cadaver Bear and ends up being wasted cash 95% of the time. Just focus on the Bear, timing is everything so summon all your pieces AFTER the boss wave knockback. Chapter 2 Work In Progress. Battleground WIP Strategy WIP Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s05.html Category:Into the Future